1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power-actuated vise apparatus, more particularly to a power-actuated vise apparatus which has a servo control mechanism for servo-controlling movement of a movable jaw in a working procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vise apparatus generally includes a fixed jaw secured on a base, a movable jaw slidable relative to the fixed jaw, a threaded bolt coupled to the movable jaw, and a handling rod connected to the threaded bolt. In operation, the user grips the handling rod to rotate the threaded bolt so as to permit movement of the movable jaw for tightening and loosening a workpiece between the jaws.
It is desirable to provide a power-actuated vise apparatus for use with an automatic device, such as a robot, to perform quick and steady operation.